


Hungry

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Hungry [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, kyle only makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Tweek has heard about cryptic pregnancies before. He's seen I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant before, people saying they didn't have any nausea, felt normal, didn't put on weight. This isn't quite that, Tweek gained a small amount of weight. He felt fatigued, but he just put that down to stress. He didn't feel nauseous unless he had a headache, so it was really easy to blame that on the headache. The real only symptom he's had is the hunger. He doesn't think it's far fetched that he didn't realise, surely?or Tweek doesn't realise he's pregnant because his only real symptom is being hungry all the time :)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Hungry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007139
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. I'm Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> This was just written for fun, I saw a picture of a pregnancy shirt that said "I'm hungry", "Me too" on it and it inspired this :)

Tweek throws his coat and bag down as soon as he gets in the door. With no soundtrack other than his growling stomach. The house is empty, Craig won't be home until a bit later but Tweek is far too hungry to wait for him. Craig is a nurse and works odd hours, Tweek is very used to eating alone. He doesn't normally want to eat as soon as he gets in the door though. He usually chills, watches netflix and has dinner when Craig does. Or, if Craig is working all night he'll just wait for whenever he feels hungry. He doesn't normally want anything to eat between lunch and nine o'clock at night. That's just how he's always been, Craig bitches at him that he doesn't eat enough. Tweek can't help it, he's always just had a small appetite. 

Not today though. He had his regular lunch at work, a sandwich, but still felt pretty hungry all through the rest of his shift. By the end of it he was lowkey unable to concentrate because he was just thinking about food so much. He spent the rest of his bus ride home hoping nobody else could hear his stomach growling. 

Tweek likes cooking so he doesn't mind making what will be both their dinners, it just needs to be something Craig can reheat. Craig is a pretty lousy cook, he's a great eater though. They've always joked that Tweek cooks for the two of them and Craig eats for the two of them. Tweek doesn't mind really, even though he's only gonna eat a little himself he likes cooking. He always makes too much knowing Craig will eat it. Craig makes up for his lack of cooking skills by doing a lot of the cleaning around the house. Tweek is pretty messy and Craig is a bit of a clean freak. Tweeks cleaning is never really up to Craig's standards anyway. Just like Craig's cooking isn't up to Tweeks. They play to each other's strengths and that's probably why they work so well together. They aren't married, but they've been together since high school and living together since college. Since becoming working adults they got this apartment and are trying to build their lives together. Tweek thinks they'll probably get married eventually, but there's no huge rush. 

Tweek just makes pasta and veggies but he does his best to make the sauce nice. He isn't always as gourmet as he'd like to be but right now he's starving and pasta cooks quick. It's just a spinach and fetta ravioli thing from the supermarket, Craig will probably complain that there's no meat in it but that's his problem. Tweek doesn't enjoy the process of cooking it nearly as much as he usually does, because he's just so fucking hungry. He just wants it to be done and in his belly like, yesterday. He eats his own, generous helping on his own then puts the leftovers in the fridge. He then settles on the couch to watch Netflix until Craig comes home. Tweek has always been a night owl and he just struggles to sleep in the bed alone. If he knows Craig will be gone all night he will try but he knows Craig will be back just after midnight tonight. It's worth staying up. He usually just puts on a documentary or reality show and just zones. He doesn't even realise he's falling asleep until he's out.

He only knows he's been asleep because the sound of the door opening wakes him up. When he remembers where he is he realises Craig must be home, he yawns and turns to the clock to see 1:30am. He can see Craig's silhouette in the kitchen, probably trying to be quiet as not to wake Tweek.

"Welcome home" Tweek mumbles tiredly. 

"You're awake?" Craig says, turning around "you fell asleep and I hoped I wouldn't wake you."

"You're so nice, but it's okay I was trying to  _ -nghh-  _ wait up for you" Tweek replies, yawning again. 

"I know but you always struggle to sleep so I figured any sleep is good sleep right?" Craig points out. He's not wrong, Tweek usually waits up because sleeping for him is so difficult. Tweek being a night owl and Craig being a nurse work out well. 

"I guess, I'm so hungry, again" he says as he stretches his arms out. He's kinda surprised since he ate such a big serving at dinner. 

"Yeah well it's late, you really should just eat before I get home" Craig says with a shrug. Right, Craig doesn't realise he has already had a first helping. His usual routine is to eat late when Craig does. 

"I did, I was starving after work so I made dinner and  _ -ah- _ ate mine," he explains. Getting up off the couch and heading over to where Craig is standing in the kitchen. 

"Oh really? That's kinda unlike you" Craig says, holding out his arms for Tweek. Tweek sleepily falls into his arms and they embrace. Tweek loves their hugs, so warm, calming and just like home. 

"I know, I ate lunch like  _ -nnn- _ normal, I dunno why?" Tweek admits. 

"Oh well, sometimes you gotta listen to your body, did you make enough for seconds?" Craig asks him. Tweek always does. 

"I did, thinking you'd be the one having  _ -hnn-  _ seconds, not me" he says with a small laugh. 

"It's all good babe, you have it" Craig offers before giving the top of Tweeks head a kiss. 

"Thank you, today's been weird" Tweek hums, hugging Craig tighter. He's feeling a little clingy tonight, he's unsure why. 

"We can watch like, one episode of something while we eat? You pick and I'll heat up our food" Craig says, releasing Tweek from his embrace and heading over to the fridge. Tweek misses his contact already but the promise of food makes it worth it. 

"I love you  _ so  _ much," Tweek says happily before heading back to the couch. 

—

Tweek doesn't mean to, in fact he has no reason to even justify why it happened. He fell asleep at his desk despite the fact that he's been getting more sleep than ever lately. He's been super tired for the last week or so, just insatiably tired and hungry. He's been sleeping well at night, going to bed and waking up still tired. It's shitty. He doesn't really know why or what he can do about it so he just tries to get through work. Today it hasn't worked for him.

He's woken by his boss, head pounding and stomach a little queasy. He's super embarrassed and apologises profusely but his boss is more concerned about his health.

"Go home Tweek" he says, "you're clearly unwell."

Tweek wants to argue but he knows that his boss technically isn't wrong. Tweek doesn't feel well, at all but he couldn't tell you why. He doesn't think he has a virus. He doesn't feel like he has a cold coming on or something, he just feels genuinely unpleasant. And, a lot of the time too, he can't understand why though. He's doing his best to take care of himself. He's sleeping more healthy hours, eating more in general but he tries to be balanced with it. He feels like he really should have more energy if anything. 

He doesn't argue and heads home, his co-workers all looking on worriedly. Tweek is sure they mean well but it's embarrassing to be caught out and sent home, even if it was done with care. 

He closes his eyes and rests while on the bus. He doesn't manage to fall back to sleep but he is close to it. He's feeling less queasy now but his head is still pounding and he's exhausted. Once off the bus he walks home on autopilot thinking of how happy he will be to get into bed and sleep. 

He barely registers getting in the door, getting changed in his pyjamas and crawling into bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow he's out and he doesn't wake again for hours.

He only wakes when he hears noises downstairs. He looks at the time, now the evening, and realises he must've slept for the whole day and now Craig has come home. He yawns and considers just going straight back to sleep but his stomach growls. He decides to get up to eat at least. He still feels groggy and tired but his headache has subsided and he no longer feels queasy. Just really fucking hungry. 

He keeps yawning as he heads downstairs to find Craig messing around in the kitchen. 

"What're you doing babe?" Tweek asks him. 

"Oh, you're awake. I was just heating up a pizza in the oven. I didn't want to wake you" Craig says with a smile, happy to see Craig. 

"Can we go  _ -nnn-  _ halves? I'm starving" Tweek asks, rubbing a hand over his rumbling stomach. 

"Yeah sure, you feeling better?" Craig asks. Tweek had texted Craig about being sent home just to keep him in the loop but had fallen asleep not long after. 

"I think so, I'm still feeling  _ -ah-  _ tired," Tweek replies. He's unsure but he knows he feels better than before, and that's an improvement. 

"That sucks, maybe you just got a migraine or something?" Craig suggests.

"Maybe, I should be right for work  _ -nghh-  _ tomorrow though" Tweek tells him, he hopes so anyway.

"If you feel crappy when you wake up you should definitely call in, maybe your body just wants you to have a rest" Craig tells him, concerned. 

"Maybe, I had a really solid  _ -nnn-  _ sleep today though" Tweek says as the oven timer dings.

"Oh, our pizza is done" Craig says, putting on oven mitts to get the food out.

"I can't wait, holy shit" Tweek replies. 

Craig serves out the large pizza so both of them get equally half. He also has made a side serving of sweet potato fries which he divides between them.

"You're a genius," Tweek says when he sees the fries. 

"I can only cook frozen food but I get that right at least" Craig replies with a wink. 

Tweek inhales his food, it's gone quicker than Craig's food and if he's honest he's still hungry. He's kind of surprised when Craig offers him his last slice and Tweek eats it. It's normally the other way around with Craig taking Tweeks leftovers. 

Tweek makes a grilled cheese sandwich to hopefully fill him up. If he's honest he doesn't stop eating until he's  _ really  _ full and has a little bit of a food baby. He lays down on the couch and takes a deep breath. He's a little uncomfortable but it feels nice. His belly feels warm and full, like a hug. 

"I'm so  _ -nghh-  _ full" Tweek groans, rubbing the small swell of his very full stomach. 

"I can see" Craig says with a giggle "I've never seen your belly that big before."

"Shut up" Tweek groans, "you have no  _ -ah-  _ room to talk." If Tweek had a dollar for everytime he had given Craig a belly rub when he had over eaten… Tweek would be richer, that's for sure. 

"I know" Craig says in amusement "does that hurt?"

"It's beginning to, I should've eaten  _ -gah- _ slower" Tweek moans. He regrets it a little, but he was so hungry. 

"Let me rub your tummy or something" Craig offers.

"Please do, I just wanna sleep," Tweek says with a pathetic hiccup. 

—

Tweek is surprised when he wakes up a few hours later feeling hungry again. He'd been so full before bed. He'd fallen into a food coma not long after dinner. He was feeling a little uncomfortable and very full but it wasn't all bad. It was kind of just nice despite the discomfort. Satisfaction and safety mostly. He felt warm and happy in Craig's arms. 

He wakes up feeling hungry again though. Not starving but no longer so full he was feeling like he might explode. He knows there is no planet in which he needs more food but his body is telling him to go eat. He sighs and tries staring at the wall in the hopes he will go back to sleep. But no luck his brain keeps thinking about grilled cheese on a loop. 

Frustrated, he gets out of bed. He tries to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake a sleeping Craig. 

It doesn't take him long to get the sandwich under the grill and cooking. He cooks himself two for good measure, not wanting to have to get up to eat again. He's waiting for the sandwiches to be done when Craig appears in the kitchen doorway. 

"Babe" he says, voice rough from sleep "what are you doing?"

"Making  _ -nnn- _ grilled cheese" Tweek says matter of factly. 

"Babe, a few hours ago you ate so much at dinner you gave yourself a bellyache. You're  _ still  _ hungry?" He asks, clearly confused. 

"I think I just ate too fast at dinner. I'm craving grilled cheese so bad" Tweek explains. He knows it doesn't really make sense either. 

"If you're hungry, definitely eat. But don't make yourself sick" Craig warns him.

"I'll be okay," Tweek promises, removing both his sandwiches from the grill. 

"Two? Man you're a bottomless pit lately" Craig points out. Tweek knows he's right but he doesn't think it's a bad thing. He probably wasn't eating enough before, now he's definitely getting the calories he needs. 

"You always say I don't  _ -ah- _ eat enough, so this is just my body catching up I guess" Tweek shrugs. 

"I guess so, I'm glad you're eating more. I just wanna make sure you're okay" Craig says, Tweek is grateful for the care and concern. 

"I'm definitely okay," Tweek says before beginning to eat his food. Tweek doesn't speak while he eats the sandwiches, he eats them quickly and efficiently. Craig just watches, curious.

"I can't believe you're hungry enough to eat two" Craig muses. 

"I'm okay, I'm full but like, good full" Tweek hums. 

"As long as you're not in pain" Craig says with a smile.

"No pain, just  _ -ah-  _ satisfied. We can go back to bed now" Tweek tells him. 

"You'll give yourself the worst heartburn" Craig points out. Tweek can't bring himself to care. His full belly is already making him feel sleepy again. 

"I'll survive. I need to be up for work in a few  _ -nnn-  _ hours" Tweek shrugs. 

Tweek falls asleep easily. The feeling of his full stomach being pleasant and comforting. 

—

All the extra eating does catch up with him. Deep down he knew this would happen but he's just been so hungry he couldn't bring himself to care. Craig thinks it's funny that after all these years of Tweek tutting at his habits the tables have finally turned. 

He's gained some weight, not a lot, his clothes all still fit but Tweek notices it. He's always been skinny with a small appetite and Craig's always been a little on the chubby side. Craig is slightly taller than Tweek and has always had a softer tummy but Tweek doesn't mind. Tweek has always liked his boyfriend exactly as he is, perfection not required. Tweek has been skinny since high school, he managed to duck putting on the college freshman fifteen but now it's all beginning to catch up with him. 

Between always feeling hungry and tired he's also quite stressed at work. After falling asleep and being sent home that one time he's been struggling to prove himself. He's nervous that his boss is noticing how tired he is, it's difficult. He wants to do well but he's not feeling any better. It doesn't matter if he eats more, or less, or sleeps more or less. He's just ready to throw in the towel. 

He hasn't got as much energy to be worried about gaining a bit of weight. He's in a stable relationship with someone who loves his body. He's probably only going to get softer as he gets older. It is what it is. 

He realises he and Craig are old and married without the married part. Maybe they will get there eventually but Tweek really doesn't feel like he's in a rush. 

He sleeps in on Saturday. Craig has work today, but not until the afternoon. They both lay in bed together and Tweek is grateful for the rest. He wants to do absolutely nothing all day, preferably cuddled up with Craig. 

"You want food?" Craig asks him and Tweek nods, he's never gonna say no to that.

"Yes please" he says, not moving to get out of bed.

"I'll make you something to have in bed" Craig tells him, leaning over to give Tweeks forehead a kiss "you deserve to rest on your day off."

"You're too sweet," Tweek says. 

Craig makes some eggs and bacon for Tweek and brings it up to eat on a tray. It's like Valentine's day or something. After eating Craig needs to get ready for work though. Tweek is still tired, so he stays in bed while Craig showers then gets changed into his scrubs. 

He kisses Tweek again on his way out and Tweek falls back to sleep. Enjoying an early afternoon nap. He doesn't wake again for another two hours.

When he does he feels groggy and heavy. Not refreshed, but he's used to this now. He almost always wakes up tired no matter how much sleep he gets. So he rolls out of bed, he should at least make some dinner so Craig has something to heat up after work. He's about to go get some clean clothes to wear when he looks down at his stomach. He stops, in shock. That wasn't the stomach he went to bed with… at least he thinks so. 

He's been getting a little chubbier lately. His flat stomach changing to a softer, squishy belly. He figured that was part of getting older and he's okay with that. But this… isn't that. His stomach looks bloated now, like he swallowed a small ball whole. It feels hard too, not squishy. Like he's… pregnant. 

Oh shit.

Tweek has heard about cryptic pregnancies before. He's seen  _ I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant  _ before, people saying they didn't have any nausea, felt normal, didn't put on weight. This isn't quite that, Tweek gained a small amount of weight. He felt fatigued, but he just put that down to stress. He didn't feel nauseous unless he had a headache, so it was really easy to blame that on the headache. The real only symptom he's had is the hunger. He doesn't think it's far fetched that he didn't realise, surely? 

He runs a hand over the definite curve. Is it possible for a baby bump to just pop up overnight? God, this is all happening so fast. He's probably pregnant right? That's what it has to be surely… it couldn't be anything else. 

He decides he needs to do a test, it's the only way to know for sure. He gets dressed quickly in a baggy casual outfit of a t-shirt and sweats. He grabs his car keys and heads out.

He makes a beeline for Wal-Mart. So caught up in his own thoughts that he barely notices anyone else around him. He doesn't care at this point. He might be pregnant. 

He doesn't know how he feels at this point. He thinks he'll probably be happy when the shock wears off. But right now he's worried, he doesn't know if Craig will be happy about this. Are they ready to be parents? They hadn't made any plans to have children. Tweek doesn't know how to deal with all the incoming change.

He pulls a pregnancy test off the shelf, just wanting to be out of there. As he heads to the counter he finds himself stopping in the maternity section. He doesn't mean to but a shirt catches his eye, it's an olive green with two cartoon speech bubbles. One big speech bubble on the chest of the shirt says  _ I'm hungry _ and a smaller one, on the belly says  _ Me too.  _ Tweek can't help but smile, it's basically his experience so far summed up. He grabs one in slightly bigger size than he would normally get. At least he'll have a good story to tell. 

But if he's honest, deep down, he's very sure he's pregnant. 

—

Tweek takes the test at home. He paces nervously until the alarm on his phone goes off. The test is positive, as Tweek expected. He doesn't quite know how to feel though. 

He and Craig are very stable. They could have a baby, financially speaking. Tweek has maternity leave as part of his job. It could work theoretically, but is it what they want? 

Tweek thinks he might. He thinks that he was wanting to have children with Craig and that they'd make good parents but they just hadn't quite decided when yet. He hopes Craig will be happy, because he thinks he is. 

He's weirded out that he has a stomach now, so to speak. He's not used to the shape and he gets a shock every time he looks down. He hopes he's not like, really far along. He's heard some horror stories of people going in and not knowing they were like, eight months already. 

Tweek doesn't think he's eight months. But he does think he might already be in the second trimester. That scares him a little, and embarrasses him. That he wasn't able to read the signs his body was giving him, even if they weren't the typical pregnancy narrative he's used to. 

He decides to tell Craig by wearing the shirt. It seems like a cute enough way to do it. Hopefully Craig will think he's creative and funny and take the news well. 

Craig is doing a three PM to eleven PM shift. So he will be getting back around midnight. Tweek knows that it's not the ideal time to tell him but he can't wait. He can't go to sleep without telling Craig the news. Craig will want to eat something anyway when he gets home, he always does. Tweek busies himself making a stir fry for both of them for dinner. He eats his at a regular time but keeps Craig's in the fridge ready to reheat. 

The wait is agonizing. He just wants Craig to come home so he can tell him already. He wants to rip the bandaid off as quickly as possible. 

He stays awake until midnight, only because of the nerves. Otherwise he'd definitely have fallen asleep by now. 

Tweek jumps when he hears the key turn in the latch and the door opening. It's happening, he feels like he's gonna explode from both nerves and anticipation. 

"Hey babe" Craig says softly as he walks in "I didn't think you'd still be up."

"Yeah, I wanted to  _ -hnn- _ talk to you" Tweek says, standing up so Craig can see the whole of the shirt he's wearing.

"Oh, about what?" Craig asks, going to put his bag down. He either didn't notice or didn't read the shirt.

"No but, um, have you  _ -ah- _ noticed anything new?" Tweek hints, gesturing at the shirt.

Craig pauses to read it then lets out a laugh.

"That's funny" he says "you might as well be eating for two at this point."

" _ Craig!"  _ Tweek snaps, he loves his boyfriend but shit, he can be dense sometimes "I am eating for two!"

"Huh?" Craig replies with a confused frown.

"I'm pregnant you idiot! I've been pregnant this whole  _ -nghh-  _ time I just didn't realize until now!" Tweek exclaims.

"Holy shit… since when?" Craig asks, still confused. 

"I don't know exactly but I woke up to  _ this"  _ he says, lifting up the shirt so Craig can see the small bump of his stomach. 

"I don't remember you having a bump" Craig says dumbly.

"I didn't until today… or at least neither of us  _ -nnn-  _ noticed. We're gonna have a baby, Craig" Tweek reiterates. 

"I… wow" Craig trails off, obviously not sure what to say. Instead he reaches out to touch Tweeks exposed stomach. Tweek doesn't mind this and encourages it, he wants Craig to see how real this is. 

"Are you unhappy?" Tweek asks nervously. 

"No, just shocked. Are you unhappy?" Craig asks him back. 

"No, I don't  _ -nghh- _ think so, we'd make a nice little family," Tweek says, smiling down at Craig's hand resting on his stomach. 

"I think we would too. I just… I really didn't expect this" Craig replies.

"Me either, the only suggestion that I might be was  _ -ah- _ hunger and well, it was pretty easy to dismiss" Tweek explains. It's been the weirdest day of his life today. Overwhelming, intense, emotional and exciting all rolled into one. 

"I guess… I mean, we have our own house, car, we've both got stable jobs… this can work" Craig says, thinking out loud.

"I think so too, we've been dating since  _ -nnn-  _ forever and you're the only one I'd want to start a family with" Tweek replies with a nod. The more he thinks about this, the more he wants it. 

"I need to eat and to get some sleep but I think this will be a good thing for us. The next step" Craig says with a warm smile.

"Me too, I love you so much" Tweek tells him.

"I love you too, but I'm super hungry" Craig says, taking his hand off Tweeks stomach and heading towards the kitchen. 

"We are too," Tweek says with a grin, patting his tummy affectionately. 

—


	2. Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tweek, are you almost ready to go?" Craig calls from the bedroom. He's changing out of his scrubs into his normal clothes so they can head out to Target. Tweek is lying on the couch, feeling beached by the belly that popped up out of nowhere. 
> 
> "I need you to -ah- help me up," he replies with a groan.

"Tweek, are you almost ready to go?" Craig calls from the bedroom. He's changing out of his scrubs into his normal clothes so they can head out to Target. Tweek is lying on the couch, feeling beached by the belly that popped up out of nowhere. 

"I need you to  _ -ah-  _ help me up," he replies with a groan. 

Ever since his belly first popped out it's been growing at an astronomical rate. Tweek is all bump, the rest of him relatively normal sized but his belly looking like a beach ball. It's almost kind of embarrassing, his balance is off, he can't get up once he's sat down and when he's on public transport people always offer him a seat. And he's not even  _ that  _ pregnant yet. 

He's big, but he's not about to pop so he's continued working. He had to tell his co workers almost immediately, he had to since he's begun showing. They've all been very happy for him though and that it explains some of his recent behavior. He just wishes they'd stop fussing over the bump.

"Okay, I'm here" Craig says when he reappears, offering his hand. 

"Oof" Tweek says as he is helped to standing "I didn't think I'd get so big so  _ -nghh-  _ quickly."

"You're skinny" Craig says "the baby has nowhere to go but out."

"I'm  _ not  _ skinny" Tweek scoffs, gesturing to his stomach "and even before I was showing. I gained a bit of a  _ -hnn- _ tummy."

"You gained that because you're pregnant" Craig points out "there's not a lot of space in there" he pats Tweeks belly.

Tweek sighs "let's just go before my feet start  _ -nnn- _ hurting."

They drive, even though they could get public transportation. It's just so much easier for Tweek to navigate than a crowded bus. Plus his feet already hate him from when he walked back home from the bus stop after work today. 

"After this, will you  _ -ah-  _ buy me Taco Bell?" Tweek asks Craig as they head into the building from the carpark. 

"You have such a one-track mind" Craig says with a laugh "but yeah, I will."

"It's like I have a tapeworm, I'm so damn hungry" Tweek says, he loves the kid but it's taking so much energy to carry them. 

"At least you only have three more months to go" Craig points out "you carried them for like, four months without even knowing."

"Your right, they were very  _ -gah- _ nice to me back then. It's weird I've never really gotten sick" Tweek says. He's always assumed that would be one of the first signs of getting pregnant but it completely eluded him. 

"It's good that you didn't though. You didn't spend your first trimester miserable" Craig says, Tweek agrees in that sense. He mostly got to live his life as normal.

"Just hungry and tired," he says happily. 

"Definitely could have been worse" Craig agrees, linking arms with Tweek as the enter Target. Tweek rests his other hand on his stomach. His winter coat currently doesn't do up over his bump so they'll have to get a new one today. It's not winter yet, but Tweek will be due at the beginning of winter, and his stomach isn't getting any smaller. It's Colorado, so it's cold anyway. He needs this coat.

"I agree, how many  _ -hnn-  _ outfits do you wanna get?" Craig asks, referring to baby outfits. The other purpose of their trip. 

"Maybe just a couple, to start our collection" Tweek says, he's not in a huge rush to buy all their baby clothes at once but he supposes that they only have three-ish months left. 

"That's okay, I just don't want to stay out too  _ -nghh-  _ late cause I'm tired" he tells Craig as they make their way to the baby section to look for newborn stuff. 

"It's more the coming home outfit. I wanted us to shop for it together but who knows when we will get the chance after now" Craig says, sounding a little emotional. 

"I'll be off work in a month or so, probably" Tweek says, hoping to reassure him.

"I know but my shifts are always changing and you might feel too tired and sore to go out" Craig points out. Tweek supposes he could be right. This might be the best opportunity they get to shop for their baby's homecoming outfit together. 

"That's true, I guess we better seize this  _ -ah-  _ opportunity," he says.

There's so many different designs. Tweek isn't sure what to choose from. They haven't found out the gender of their baby, so this outfit has to be gender neutral. Tweek finds himself stroking his belly subconsciously as he looks at all the tiny baby clothes. The baby in his belly is going to be able to wear all these tiny clothes. 

"Stripes are pretty gender neutral," Craig suggests. 

"It's going to be winter too, so we'll have to make sure we get  _ -nnn-  _ warm stuff and stuff we can layer" Tweek reminds him.

"Of course" Craig says "I know I'm boring, but I think black and white stripes would be cute."

"It is a bit boring, but it's very you. I think I like that" Tweek hums happily. He spent nine months growing the baby, Craig might as well get to choose their first outfit. 

"You do?" Craig asks, like he expected Tweek to hate his idea. 

"Yeah, I do. We can get that onesie with the full legs and sleeves, it has a  _ -hnn-  _ beanie and mittens to match" Tweek suggests, smiling at his boyfriend. 

"I love that. I guess we can get really warm blankets and swaddles too?" Craig smiles back, Tweek knows that sometimes he just needs to feel appreciated. That makes all the difference. 

"Definitely. We're gonna bundle that little burrito up" Tweek grins, rubbing his stomach as the baby kicks his side.

"Speaking of bundling up, let's go get your coat," Craig suggests, placing the chosen onesie, beanie and mittens into their basket.

"Definitely, I feel so  _ -gah- _ fat with a coat that won't zip" Tweek says self deprecatingly. 

"Not fat, just pregnant" Craig tells him as they move towards the maternity section. 

"I think I want a really warm one, cause I'm going to be about to  _ -nghh- _ pop at the beginning of winter and then have baby weight to lose for the rest of it" Tweek explains as they browse a rack of big winter coats.

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself though, you don't have to lose any weight straight away" Craig says, draping an arm around Tweek and planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"I know, thanks for reminding me though" Tweek says, pecking Craig back.

"Hey, Craig and Tweek?" A voice interrupts their moment. It's Kyle Broflovski whom they haven't seen since high school. 

"Kyle!" Craig says, surprised.

"Hi" Tweek says, a little nervous. 

"I haven't seen you guys in forever… whoa… Tweek, you are  _ pregnant"  _ Kyle says, looking at Tweeks stomach in surprise. 

"Oh yeah" Tweek says, "I'm due in  _ -nghh-  _ December."

"You never said on Facebook or anything" Kyle remarks. They both have a scattering of people from high school or from the small town they grew up in.

"I guess we never really announced it on Facebook" Craig says awkwardly "we weren't hiding it or anything we both just… don't update that much."

This is true, they are not really heavy Facebook users but they've told the most important people. Both Tweek and Craig's parents, Craig's sister, their close friends and co workers know. 

"That's fair enough, I just didn't realize you were pregnant" Kyle says with a small laugh "do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know" Tweek says "we're gonna  _ -nghh-  _ have a surprise."

"That's kind of why we're here" Craig explains "we're grabbing some gender neutral clothes for the baby."

"That's fair enough, gender doesn't  _ really  _ matter" Kyle says.

"I didn't realise you were living out here" Tweek says to Kyle. They live in Denver now, the odds of running into someone from South Park have decreased significantly.

"Yeah I'm working as a journalist" Kyle says happily "it's my dream job actually."

"That's amazing!" Craig says "you were always so good at writing at school."

"What are you guys doing?" Kyle asks.

"Besides impending parenthood? I'm in IT for a  _ -hnn-  _ firm in the city" Tweek says.

"And I'm a nurse," Craig tells him.

"Well, for the record" Kyle says "I'm so glad you guys made it and stayed together. And for what it's worth I think you'll be great parents."

"Thank you" Tweek says, touching his stomach "I sure hope so."

—

"Craig! I'm starving!" Tweek calls from where he is sitting on the couch.

"I'm going! Jesus!" Craig replies as he grabs his coat and car keys.

Tweek wants McDonald's and he wants it now. Seeing as he's the size of a house he needs Craig to go get it for him. Tweek is off work now, too big and too close to giving birth. 

Tweeks mind is constantly in his stomach. The incessant hunger that has plagued him his entire pregnancy hasn't let up. The  _ "I'm hungry. Me too"  _ shirt stopped fitting months ago. Tweek is ready to pop, but always hungry. 

He doesn't mean to be such a human garbage disposal but the hunger is like nothing he's ever felt before. It takes over his whole being and is so strong. He transforms into a possessed food gremlin inhaling all that's in his path. All he can think about is food until he gets his fill. It's weird and he hopes it stops once he's had the baby. He'd like to feel kind of normal again, for once.

His stomach is now growling and the baby is kicking his ribs painfully. It's not a good combination, Tweek thinks he's probably gonna stay cranky until Craig brings him his food. 

Tonight it has to be McDonald's, but he doesn't always crave total junk. But tonight the cravings are strong and he won't accept anything less. 

He's been spending a ton of time on the couch. His belly is heavy and it's really uncomfortable to walk around and stand for a prolonged period of time. It's the best excuse to be lazy and Tweek would be loving it if he didn't feel so uncomfortable and miserable. 

He's deathly tired but he can't sleep very well. The baby is getting bigger and taking up far more space in his belly, their kicks are painful and their movements cramped and awkward. 

His stomach intermittently aches with what Tweek can only assume is false labour. He's definitely ready to have this baby. 

He's not keen on the idea of going through hours of labour but he believes it will be worth it at the end. He just wants the baby to come so that he can focus on being a parent. Things are going to change for them, they're going to have to work around the baby. Things will be all about diaper changes, feeds and when they can manage any kind of sleep. No more impromptu dates or going out. He's happy to be taking this next step with Craig but he wonders what exactly their lives would look like. So he takes this time to enjoy being childless, even if the child is kicking his ribs. He has to carry them around for the next few weeks but he doesn't have to do anything besides keep himself alive. His body is doing it for him. Once they're born he's going to have to really actively try to keep them alive. He's going to be a full time carer. It's crazy to think about. He hopes he can cope with the change and do a good job parenting. 

His thoughts are interrupted by Craig returning. He walks through the door with bags of McDonald's in hand.

"I love you" Tweek says sweetly. 

"You're lucky you're so damn cute" Craig says, handing him his food. 

"Thank you" Tweek says "you're the best." 

"Enjoy it, cause I'm not going out again tonight" Craig tells him. Tweek is pretty sure Craig  _ would  _ if Tweek asked again. 

"I will, we're staying  _ -nnn-  _ in tonight" Tweek says happily "just you, me and the baby."

"Well that's how our future is gonna be" Craig says "you, me and the baby staying in."

"I can't wait," Tweek says, and he isn't lying. He's ready to settle down properly and do the family thing. 

"Me too" Craig replies, smiling at Tweek.

—

Tweek hadn't wanted to go to the hospital. He felt he'd been doing just fine powering through contractions alone. He'd been hoping that he could stay home and meditate until the very last minute but that hadn't happened. Hos water had broken and the hospital had told them he needs to come in now. Craig is more nervous than Tweek is at this point. He feels that the contractions are unpleasant but he's been using breathing and meditation techniques to get through them. This far there's been no screaming or crying. Tweek knows this can change but for now he decides not to undervalue his pain management abilities. 

He is admitted, against his own will. Well not really, he agrees to be admitted but he thinks it's still too early. He doesn't fight the doctor more for Craig's sake than his own. Craig will feel better if he's in the hospital. He's assessed and as he predicted he's only four centimeters along. He's managing his pain but the contractions are regular. They keep him in because things could speed up quickly. Tweek decides not to take any kind of pain relief. He reserves the right to change his mind of course but he's gonna try and do it pain meds free.

"Craig, can we get  _ -ah-  _ uber eats in here?" Tweek asks him. He's a terrible combination of bored and hungry.

"We ate before we came here," Craig points out. This is true, Tweek insisted they eat before they came in. They got drive thru KFC. 

"I've been hungry for every  _ -nghh-  _ second of every day every since this baby was conceived" Tweek points out. 

"I know" Craig says, "I'm not sure uber delivers to a ward."

"But you can go out and get it? You can order it to the  _ -gah- _ parking lot or something?" Tweek asks him. 

"Okay, what do you want?" Craig sighs.

"Are you ordering food?" A nurse asks. She's just come into the room to check on him. 

"Ah, yeah, is that not allowed?" Craig asks. Tweek glares at him. He needs to just order him some damn food,  _ now.  _

"Unfortunately it's not" she tells them "I'm sorry. You can eat whatever you want once the baby's here."

Craig bursts out laughing.

"Shut up!" Tweek hisses at him, he turns back to the nurse, "why?" He asks her.

"Just in case we have to do a c-section or give you anaesthesia" she says "I promise it's for a good reason and not just to torture you."

"I'm so hungry!" Tweek complains.

"You have to wait," Craig says, laughing. 

"I'm  _ -nghh-  _ having your baby! You don't get to enjoy my misery!" Tweek exclaims. 

"This is my revenge for you bossing me around and demanding I get you food for the last six months" Craig says. 

"I'm literally growing your kid-  _ owww _ " Tweek tries to centre himself. Taking his deep breaths and forgetting all about their banter. "Hold my hand you stupid idiot" he says to Craig. 

Craig runs over and takes his hand, everything forgotten. 

"Let me know when it's done" the nurse tells him "I'd like to check your progress when I can." 

Tweek takes a few more breaths before his body settles. 

"Okay" he says, "go ahead." 

She isn't even checking him for very long before she exclaims "progress! We're moving along nicely, already at six!"

"Wow" Tweek says, "I guess you were  _ -ah- _ right about my water breaking moving things along quickly." 

"Do you need pain relief babe?" Craig suggests. Tweek appreciates Craig's concern for him and his desire to not want to see Tweek in pain but Tweek feels like he's gonna do this. He's gonna go without.

"No" Tweek tells him confidently "I got this."

—

Things are definitely going faster than Tweek predicted. He was handling his contractions at six centimeters very well but not long after things really picked up. He's in a lot of pain now but still determined to do things without an epidural. 

"God" he groans as he leans up against the wall, Craig supporting his weight.

"What do you need?" Craig asks him, all jokes and banter have silenced. 

"Just hold me" Tweek says, he closes his eyes and groans in pain again. They're not only closer together, but longer and more painful. It's so much harder to just breathe through it like before. 

"Okay" Craig replies "you're doing great."

" _ Nghhhh ahhh!"  _ Is all Tweek can get out as his knees give out under his weight from the pain. Craig holds him up, the only thing stopping him from hitting the floor. 

Tweek pants to catch his breath after the contraction ends. 

"I'm exhausted," Tweek admits. "Can you  _ -nghh-  _ help me back to the bed?"

"Of course" Craig replies, placing a supportive arm around Tweeks waist. He helps Tweek back into bed, his legs weak and his whole body sore. 

"God" Tweek groans "another one's coming."

"Already?" Craig asks, looking worried.

Tweek doesn't answer. He just clutches at the sheets as the pain and pressure begin to build. Tweek feels nausea rising in his belly but he doesn't actually puke. 

"Ahhh" Tweek cries, louder and more pained than before. It's like, suddenly everything has just… come down on him. 

"Epidural" Tweek stutters out. 

Craig seems to catch enough of it to know what to do. He hits the call button before coming closer to Tweek. He holds Tweek close and rubs his back. 

"They're coming baby" he promises Tweek "they're coming and they'll help you."

A nurse does come, but not straight away. Probably because there's other emergencies or just that the hospital is generally busy. It's normal to have to wait but it's harder when you're in pain. 

"I feel like I need to  _ -ah-  _ push" Tweek groans. 

"Is that… are you meant to?" Craig stutters. Tweek doesn't reply, just moans loudly. Cfaig hits the call button again.

The nurse does come in after the second time Craig hits the call button. She seems a little flustered, probably having been jumping from one patient to another.

"Are things moving along here?" She asks.

"He wants an epidural," Craig says.

She turns to Tweek "do you?" She asks.

Tweek nods, unable to get out the words. 

"Okay, well let me check your progress and then I'll talk to the doctor" she tells him. 

Tweek barely even feels her manhandling him. He's in too much pain already. She feels around before stopping suddenly.

"Oh" she says.

"Oh?" Craig asks worriedly. 

"I can feel the baby's head" she says "you're ready to go."

"I need the  _ -hnn- _ epidural," Tweek says, knowing full well that he's ready to go. 

"Hon, I'm sorry but it's too late. You've got to begin pushing" she tells him.

"Too late?" Tweek asks, he wasn't sure where the line for too late was drawn. 

"I'm sorry" she says "but if we focus on pushing the baby will be here before you know it and the doctor can give you something when baby is born."

"Okay" Tweek says "when do I push?"

"I'm going to page the doctor" she says "but next contraction push down into your bottom."

"Like you're gonna shit yourself" Craig says. Tweek glares at him. 

"I'm just going to page the doctor, okay?" The nurse says to Tweek "I'll be right back."

Tweek just concentrates as best he can on listening to his body. As the pain builds he tries his best to push down. It hurts, but it's better than just letting the pressure build. He concentrates hard on the job at hand but is vaguely aware of the pained sounds coming from his own mouth. He can't help but groan and cry a little. 

"Shit" Craig says.

"The doctor is on his way" the nurse says as she gets back "okay, legs up please Tweek. We can get to work while we wait for him."

"Can I do something?" Craig asks.

"Help me hold his legs" she replies "can you handle blood?"

"Tweek is having my baby, I can handle it" Craig tells her, resuming his place at Tweeks legs.

"Tweek" she says to him "you're actually not very far away. The baby is right there, you're lucky. This process takes hours for some people."

Tweek doesn't feel lucky but he's too focused on getting the job done to bother arguing.

"Another is coming" he says breathlessly. 

"Okay love" she says kindly "push when you feel it."

Tweek does, and holy shit it hurts like nothing else he has ever felt in his life. Some weird sense of determination takes over him. He pushes, quite literally through the pain until he can't anymore.

"The head is out Tweek" the nurse tells him "this baby might beat the doctor here." 

"Tweek" Craig says, "the baby has my hair." 

"Good" Tweek replies before steadying himself again.

"Maybe two or three more pushes and they're here Tweek" the nurse encourages "you're doing so wonderful."

"You're my hero" Craig says "you're so amazing."

Tweek steels himself again before pushing. He barely has his breath back when he stops. Panting, he wipes tears from his cheeks that he didn't even know had fallen. He's doing it. He's having his baby naturally like he wanted. 

"Maybe one more" she says, "baby is right here." 

Tweek gives it his all, he has to. He's in way too deep to give up now. He lets out a loud, involuntary scream before he feels… suddenly lighter.

"Here's your beautiful baby" the nurse tells him, lifting up the already wailing baby and placing them on Tweeks chest. Tweek feels shocked in the best way. He begins to cry along with his kid and he holds them tight. 

"It's a boy" Craig says "I saw when he came out." 

Tweek doesn't really care in this moment. He knows he loves him, no matter what. 

—

Almost as soon as his son is born Tweek feels much closer to normal. Well, his body hurts a lot and he's tired as all hell but his appetite returns to normal. He eats dinner like normal and just… doesn't feel ravenous anymore. It's kind of nice to have  _ something  _ feel normal again. Because his stomach is still swollen, he's sore all over and he's now a parent. 

His kid is the cutest thing he's ever seen. They name him Theodore, Teddy for short. Tweek honestly thinks he is cute and cuddly enough to be a little teddy bear even if he does cry and stink up his diaper. He's gorgeous and nobody could ever tell him otherwise. 

Teddy however, has a huge appetite. He's feeding every hour, sometimes even more. Tweek isn't an expert on parenting yet but Tweek has been told that it's normal and that he will develop a more regular feeding pattern when he gets older. Right now Tweek is just trying to get the hang of being a dad. 

They've only been home for a few days but Tweek is glad to be. Home is the most comfortable environment for all of them. Craig has been doing a few more of the hands on baby care while Tweek heals but Tweek thinks he's doing okay. He's sore, but he thinks he's healing well. Craig is enjoying being a dad though and it's amazing to watch. 

Tweek loves watching Teddy eat. He seems so happy and content when he has his bottle. He looks up at Tweek, or Craig, who ever is feeding him really, he doesn't discriminate. But he looks up at whoever is feeding him like they're the most incredible human being in the universe. He can't talk, walk or do anything for himself but he already has so much love in his eyes. Tweek still can't believe they made him. 

Tweek is feeding him while Craig has a shower. Tweek can't get his stitches wet yet but he sees no reason why Craig shouldn't be clean. Teddy eats a lot, Tweek likes to blame his own pregnancy appetite on Teddy and well, Teddy lives up to it. He finishes his bottle easily and Tweek brings him up to his shoulder to burp him. He fusses a little but Tweek likes listening to his cute little newborn noises. He's so tiny but has so much personality already. He demands food, love and attention and he already acts like he owns the place. Tweek loves this about him already. 

"You're a  _ -nnn-  _ gassy boy, aren't you?" Tweek says to his son, obviously not expecting an answer "that's what you get for eating all the time" he jokes, giving Teddy a kiss. 

He doesn't even mind that he probably has spit up all down his back. Listening to Teddy make his little noises between burps is perfect. 

"We're finished eating already?" Craig asks, all fresh and clean from his shower.

"Yep, now we're burping and probably  _ -nghh-  _ spitting it all back up" Tweek says with a laugh.

"He's a greedy guts but I love him" Craig says happily. 

"You wanna get his  _ -ah-  _ pacifier?" Tweek asks "he might fall asleep sucking on it."

"That would be nice," Craig says with a laugh.

"And another  _ -nnn- _ onesie please" Tweek adds as he lays Teddy down on his lap. "He's spit up on this one" Tweek says, wrinkling his nose. 

"Done" Craig says "I'll dress the baby gremlin, you go get clean."

Tweek takes the opportunity, he changes out of his dirty, spit-up and drool-stained t-shirt. He knows the clean one will just be dirtied again but still, it's nice for a minute. Craig takes a milk drunk Teddy, who is half asleep and snaps off his onesie, replacing it with a clean one. Tweek has to laugh when he sees it. It's a black onesie that says "feed me!" In large white letters. Craig had bought it as a joke before Teddy was born but it had turned out to be prophetic. It's the most accurate description of Teddy he's ever seen. Craig then gives Teddy his pacifier, which he takes happily. He lays Teddy down in the bassinet by their bed and lets him situate. 

He has woken up a little from being dressed and moved but he's still quiet and calm. He looks up at both Tweek and Craig as they watch over him. He watches them intently and sucks on his pacifier, his pacifier looking almost too big for his face. He's just so small, he will probably grow into it but now, against his tiny newborn face which is all eyes, it looks huge. He blinks slowly, sleep beginning to take over. He smiles, that way babies do when they're milk drunk, all reflexes and completely unfiltered. Tweek finds those smiles irresistible. 

"Sleep tight baby boy" Tweek says quietly as his eyes flutter closed. 

"He'll be awake again in half an hour, acting like he's never been fed" Craig half-jokes. He's kidding but they both know it's true. They hope he'll start going three hours between feeds soon but now they're stuck cluster feeding. 

"We're parents," Tweek says, almost like he still can't believe it.

"Yeah" Craig replies "we're actually doing this."

"We are" Tweek hums "I'm so in love with that  _ -ah- _ little thing." 

"Me too, it's kind of crazy how much you love them… like, I couldn't even imagine this kind of love before" Craig tries to explain. Tweek gets it regardless. 

"Absolutely" Tweek agrees "we made a whole person and they're  _ -nghh- _ the cutest person ever."

Craig nods, putting an arm around Tweek. Tweek hums happily watching his son sleep. He looks so peaceful and happy. It makes Tweek feel like he's doing something right. Their lives have changed so much already but Tweek feels like he's adapting to fine. This is their next chapter, a family and all that family life entails. Tweek can't wait to watch his son grow up and meet all his milestones. First tooth, first steps, first words… even ones that are further away like the first day of school or kids first soccer game (or whatever activity he chooses to do.) Tweek doesn't want to wish away the newborn stage, but at the same time, he can't wait to see who his son will be.

—

It's still winter and Tweek has been thoroughly enjoying his time at home with Teddy. Craig has since gone back to work but Tweek is taking nearly a full year. It's not all paid but he thinks this is the right thing to do, his son needs at least one parent with him full time to make sure he is developing. They're lucky they have the ability and means to do so, not all couples do. He's taking as much time as he can and trying to treasure every minute of it. 

Today is a weekend so Craig is home and it's nice to all be together. Tweek and Craig take extra care dressing Teddy as they want him to be as warm as possible. It's the colorado winter, he needs to be protected from the cold. He looks so funny all dressed up in layers and his snowsuit. All puffy and snug, he can't move all that much but he's only two months old so he's not missing much. Tweek places a beanie on him as well to make sure he's extra toasty warm. 

Craig wants to go out into the snow. He thinks it will be cute to show Teddy and maybe try and play a little bit. Tweek isn't sure, Teddy is so young he probably won't care one way or the other. But Craig persists, so Tweek acquiesces. He can see what Craig means though, the snow is beautiful. The snowflakes being carried by the wind, swirling through the air. The way the sun peeks through the clouds and the expanse of white all over the ground. It is pretty to look at for them, even if Teddy won't be able to appreciate it quite yet. 

Tweek decides to wear Teddy. They've had this wrap thing that Tweek has only just gotten the hang of. It's taken patience and persistence but he's finally got it and he can wear Teddy around now. It's great when he wants to get stuff done and needs two hands. It's also handy for walks. It's a great way for Teddy to get some outside time while still staying warm. Tweek honestly loves it, he feels so close to Teddy when he is wearing him. 

Craig is waiting for him. It takes Tweek longer to get ready because he insisted on wearing Teddy. Craig looks cute all bundled up in his winter attire. His big coat, beanie and scarf. He's adorable. 

"Let's make another baby" Tweek jokes when he sees his boyfriend. 

"You just had one, you sure about that?" Craig questions him. 

"You're right, let's make love  _ gently.  _ You just  _ -nghh-  _ look so good right now" Tweek says, Craig blushes under his praise.

"Thank you although I'm not sure it's a compliment that you're attracted to me in  _ more  _ clothes" Craig says with a laugh, opening the door for Tweek and Teddy as they head out. Teddy kicks his little legs in excitement as he faces the world. He's investigating what he can make out in his own way. 

"Shh, I love you in more, and in  _ -ah-  _ less. You know it" Tweek tells his boyfriend. 

"I do, and I feel the same way about you too" Craig replies sincerely. Tweek smiles as he breathes in the cold winter air and watches the snowflakes fly. 

"You're lovely, even though my  _ -nnn-  _ stomach jiggles now and none of my old jeans do up?" Tweek asks. He's joking, but it's not untrue. He was a stick before getting pregnant. He gained a ton of weight to have Teddy. 

"Tweek, I adore you but let's be honest. You were not getting back in those jeans for a while, you gained a lot of weight while pregnant… and I'm not complaining about it" Craig says, trying to backtrack. But Tweek isn't offended, he knows this and he also trusts that Craig loves him.

"I know, but it's okay. My whole body is totally  _ -nghh-  _ different and almost everything is bigger but I don't mind. I gained all that weight because he needed me too, and that's what's  _ -hnn-  _ important" Tweek tells him, hoping that Craig realises just how okay he is with all of this. 

"Definitely, and it looks great on you. Throwaway all your old jeans for all I care" Craig replies.

"I might have to," Tweek says with a laugh. 

"All I know is I love this. You, me and Teddy. Us as a family. I wouldn't trade it for anything" Craig says, suddenly sounding more serious. 

"Me either Craig, we might've been a bit surprised when I first found out I was  _ -ah-  _ pregnant but I regret nothing" Tweek says happily. 

"Yeah, exactly. That's why I wanted to bring you here today… because I love you and I love Teddy and I wanted us to do this as a family" Craig tells him, sounding slightly nervous. 

"I'm sorry? You've lost me" Tweek replies, confused. 

Craig gets down on one knee, despite the soggy, cold ground. Tweeks brain takes a second to put it together. He hadn't expected  _ this  _ to happen today. 

"Tweek, love of my life, the one who carried and birthed my child, my co-parent and my best friend. I know we've already done almost everything together. We have years behind us in a committed relationship, jobs we love, a beautiful apartment and our incredible son… but there's one thing we haven't done together yet and it would make my life complete if we did. If you'll be my husband, and marry me? I want to do life with no one else, and being your husband would be my honor" Craig says, pulling a ring box out from his pocket. The ring is just a plain band, but it looks to be beautifully made. It's classic and tasteful, just how Tweek likes it. 

"Craig… I…  _ yes!  _ Absolutely yes! But holy shit I was not expecting that!" Tweek exclaims, he jumps excitedly earning a startled squeak from Teddy. 

"I didn't think you'd like it if I made a big scene… I just… I wanna be married to you" Craig says, getting up off the ground to place the ring on Tweeks finger. It fits well. 

"I wanna be married to you too, I love you so  _ -nghh-  _ much" Tweek says, his cheeks flushing from both the cold and emotion.

"So you will?" Craig asks. Tweek isn't sure what part of yes would cause doubt. 

"You idiot I just said yes! Of course I will! How long have you been  _ -nnn-  _ planning to propose?" He asks. It really hasn't been something in Tweeks mind at all, they hadn't been talking about it. 

"Um, I actually was thinking about it before you got pregnant but then having a baby kind of took over. I got the ring while you were still pregnant, I lied and told you I was getting the air conditioner serviced" Craig tells him.

"That's the best lie you've ever told. I knew you were lying, I just thought you were buying a  _ -hnn-  _ Christmas present or something" Tweek replies with a fond laugh. 

"Close. But yeah I've just been waiting for the right time. Waiting for us to feel settled and happy with Teddy" Craig says. 

"I wasn't expecting you to ask, or was even thinking about getting married just yet but I'm so glad you asked now. It just  _ -ah-  _ feels right" Tweek says feeling a warm glow spread through his chest. 

"I love you so much, and I'm so happy you're my fiance" Craig tells him warmly. 

"We're parents  _ and  _ fiances" Tweek says excitedly. He pulls Craig into a loving hug, Teddy between them. As he should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
